Tumor Antigens, or molecules unique to the membrane of a tumor cell, as such, have yet to be systematically studied on a tumor-by-tumor basis. It is our intention to obtain tumors of all types and routinely prepare isolated membranes from them for future studies. As part of these studies, the constituents of the tumor cell membranes will be solubilized and fractionated according to solubilities in a variety of solvent systems. These include n-BuOH, 4M Urea and detergents. The antigens thus dissolved will be further characterized by size exclusions, differential lectin affinity, and by hydrophobic chromatography and will be examined for reactivity with existing monoclonal antibodies as well as be used for generating monoclonal antibodies to novel antigens. Ultimately, we hope to examine size and subunit structure, isoelectric focusing patterns, extent of glycosylation, amino acid composition and sequence, cross reactivity with antibodies to other tumor antigens as well as antigens on normal tissues and possibly examine degrees of relatedness by peptide mapping techniques.